medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I Hate Lies
The 174th Suggestion: I Hate Lies (嘘が嫌いなんだ, Uso ga Kirai Nanda) is the one hundred and seventy-fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary When Medaka finally reaches contact distance, she kicks Kotobuki, sending a vibration that only harms her target and not the babies. As Kotobuki drops, Medaka tells her to sleep. With Kotobuki defeated, the members of the group are restored to their normal ages, including their wounds. Nienami ties up Kotobuki. Zenkichi and Kumagawa are glad that Medaka beat the suitor. They also note that Medaka used weaving motions to defeat Kotobuki, which is abnormal since Medaka always uses direct attacks and motions. Because of this and her indirectness during the final battle of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Zenkichi thinks she might have a style. Yuzuriha appears behind the group, expressing her slight surprise that Kotobuki lost. She introduces herself with a smile and a peace sign. Medaka tells everyone else to go on ahead while she stays to fight her former suitor. Zenkichi objects, but Medaka reminds him that their goal is to save Shiranui first and foremost. Reluctantly, Zenkichi and the others leave. Yuzuriha is amused that Medaka used her friends' mentality to push them away so that she can fight without hindrance. As Yuzuriha walks past Medaka, she tells her that the fight has already begun. Medaka turns around to head butt Yuzuriha, but is stopped when Yuzuriha predicts her movement. Medaka raises her leg to kick her, but is stopped again. Medaka is awestruck, remembering that Tsurubami also used this technique against Zenkichi and herself as well. Trying to distract Yuzuriha with that speech, Medaka tries to advance again, but is stopped before she can move. Medaka backs off, but Yuzuriha attacks and uses Medaka's momentum to push her through the wall. Medaka says that Yuzuriha might be even stronger than her number one suitor Kugurugi. Yuzuriha laughs, saying that she herself is the number zero suitor. Medaka pauses, and asks Yuzuriha if she was the one who lost at the Jet Black Wedding Feast without doing anything, trying to provoke her. Yuzuriha laughs and tries to attack, but Medaka appears under her legs, trips her, and sits on top of her to prevent her movements. Medaka acknowledges Yuzuriha as stronger than the strongest suitor, but questions if not using her style is a good fighting strategy. Yuzuriha says her job is not to defeat Medaka, but to restrain her. Yuzuriha uses her legs and chokes Medaka, revealing the character on her tongue has changed. In some hallway, Zenkichi and the others get lost, but find Shiranui waiting for them. Shiranui notices Medaka is not present, and is glad that Yuzuriha restrained Medaka. Zenkichi is shocked, asking if Shiranui was the one who sent Yuzuriha after them. Shiranui tells Zenkichi to be quiet, since she is trying to speak with Kumagawa. Shiranui asks Kumagawa to betray Medaka and side with herself to end the situation. She also adds open front hooded-sweatshirts, and asks him to get along with her, as a fellow Minus. Kumagawa stares blankly, and remembers that Shiranui also behaved like this during the Student Council election. Kumagawa grabs Zenkichi's shoulder, and uses All Fiction to make him disappear. Nienami is shocked that All Fiction is not in its deteriorated state, while Tsurubami is shocked that Nienami knows this. Kumagawa reveals that Ajimu's gift of Hundred Gauntlets has restored All Fiction's power to ignore the strength of feelings. He offers to even erase Shiranui's memories, if she presents the open front hooded-sweatshirt now. An outraged Shiranui furiously demands what he has done. Shiranui notices her feelings, and covers her mouth in surprise. Kumagawa nods, as he already noticed that Shiranui became friends with Zenkichi, yet denied this. Kumagawa says that he hates lies, and so will decline Shiranui's offer. Kumagawa adds that it is Shiranui's fault that she left Zenkichi with a person like Kumagawa anyway. Shiranui pulls out her eating utensils, and reveals her Real Eater, asking Kumagawa if he really thought he could win. She states that this is the first time she has realized there are some people not worth talking to in this world. Kumagawa tells Tsurubami and Nienami to go on ahead. Tsurubami warns Kumagawa about Real Eater, but Kumagawa tells him not to worry, as he knows that he cannot win by underestimating her. Pulling out flat-end screws, he readies his new Minus, April Fiction. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Joutou Kotobuki #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kamome Tsurubami #Misogi Kumagawa #Namanie Nienami #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Hansode Shiranui #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) Category:Chapters